There are a number of decongestant preparations on the market today. I have not found any that work effectively in relieving severe nasal and sinus congestion. I believe that this is so because most of them are not suitable by virtue of their specific components and compositions for direct application to the nasal passages without an inhaling device such as a plastic inhaler. Rather they are used in other ways, for example by inhaling steam or their vapors, etc. An example of this is a decongestant supplied by Richardson-Vicks Inc. under the trade name of Vicks VapoRub. According to the Physicians Desk Reference For Nonprescription Drugs First Edition, page 632, Vicks VapoRub is not to be placed in the nostrils. Decongestants that are designed to be applied to the nasal passages, for example, liquid spray preparations, I have found to be irritating.